


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by astudyinfic



Series: SongFic [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve drags James out, promising him a good time at what turned out to be the hottest club in town.  While James thought he would prefer to be anywhere but there, spotting a familiar head in the crowd of dancers turned his mood around.</p>
<p>Songfic based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q">Shut Up and Dance</a> by Walk the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a grumpy mood so I wrote this to make myself feel better. It may be utter unbeta-d crap but the image made me smile and hopefully it does the same for you.

James didn’t know how Eve convinced him that going to this nightclub was a good idea.  For all he knew, it was a mission that he would be informed about only after the mark had found him for the night.  Miss Moneypenny could certainly be convincing though and he found himself in a smoky club, eyes squinting in the dim light, trying to make out anything familiar amongst the pounding music and writhing bodies.

Surprise was written all over his features when among all the young and beautiful people in this club, Bond spotted the one person he never expected.  Long, lean lines, ridiculous hair amplified by even more ridiculous dance moves.  If Q was a vision when he was typing, in his element, then this was something else entirely.  This was no seductive tango or classic waltz.  This was arms and legs, hair and a sense of absolute freedom in someone who seemed so controlled at all times.  James had never seen Q in this state and suddenly, he wanted more.

Eve simply smirked.  “Go on then.  I knew you would want to see this.”  She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the crowd, obviously leaving the two men to their own devices which suited James just fine.

_"Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This man is my destiny_

_He said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Q had been enjoying a pleasant evening, dancing with anyone who asked or simply swaying by himself.  He knew he was a terrible dancer, not enough rhythm to make him a suitable partner for anyone but that wasn’t what this was about.  It was a way to get rid of the nervous energy that built up inside him after a mission, a way to get out frustrations without resorting to injuring anyone or anything besides his own pride.

When he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, Q leaned back into the embrace, continuing to move with the music even as he turned his head to yell over the din, “Try anything I don’t like and they will never find your body.”  Regardless of if this was his night off or not, he still needed to be careful.

To his surprise, the man behind him simply chuckled, “I would be impressed if you managed that.”  Q spun to see James Bond, relaxed and actually smiling standing there holding his quartermaster in a loose embrace in the middle of one of London’s hottest dance clubs.  “But as we both know that doesn’t normally work out for people, why don’t you just shut up and dance with me.”

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

Q would be lying if he said there wasn’t an attraction between him and James Bond.  The magnetic pull between them was hard to deny, even for those just watching from the outside.  When they were both in the room, they had eyes only for each other.  Moneypenny and Tanner may have had bets going on how long it would take them to give in and snog each other senseless but so far no one had won, as the two most stubborn men on the planet were 007 and the Quartermaster.  They looked but did not touch, the unspoken tension crackling between them.

James hands resting on his hips, Q brought his own hands to the man’s shoulders, feeling the strength of the muscle underneath.  As the music pounded in the background, once more Q’s green eyes were locked on James’ blue ones, his body finding the beat.  “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice raising over the music.  Not that he was complaining; being in James Bond’s arms was exactly where he wanted to be.  “This doesn’t seem like a place you would frequent and I know most of the people who come here regardless.”

“A certain mutual friend of ours suggested I would like this place.  Can’t say I believed her until I saw you here.”  Q followed James eyes to see Moneypenny sipping a drink and watching them with a knowing smile on her face.

_He took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and he said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This man is my destiny_

_He said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Grabbing James by the arm, Q led him away from Eve’s line of sight, wanting some privacy that his best friend didn’t look willing to give them.  “Don’t look at her, James.  Pretend she isn’t even there.”  Having Bond here, in what Q considered to be his own turf was a heady thing and he felt more confident as a man instead of just as a Quartermaster.  Once they were hidden from her view, surrounded by dancing, writhing people, Q stepped closer, pressing his lithe body against James’ muscular one.  “So you are saying that you didn’t like this place until you knew I was here.  I’m flattered Mr. Bond.”

Q began to move again, less jerky movement and more smooth motion, body sliding against James’ in all the right ways.  They were moves more at home in a bedroom than a dance floor in James’ opinion but with the attractive boffin finally touching him after years of sexual frustration, the agent wasn’t going to complain.  “Where did you learn to dance like that?” James asked, voice husky with lust.  “I wouldn’t have thought you could move like that just looking at you.”

“Appearances can be deceiving.  Didn’t you know that?”  Straightening up, Q wrapped his arms around James’ neck and pressed himself against the agent, lips only millimeters from the other.  “Why?  Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare!”

_A velvet shirt and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discothèque, Romeo teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as he looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

James couldn’t resist this side of Q.  Where usually the young man was buttoned up, proper almost to a fault, the man currently writhing against James appeared carefree.  Having traded in the plaid slacks and a cardigan, Q was dressed in what appeared to be a velvet shirt, only partially buttoned and some jeans that looked like they would need to be peeled off - a job James was more than willing to do.  Q’s hair was free to move with his body and his trainers were nearly falling apart.  Q looked undeniably young and yet delicious.  James wondered how such a beautiful young boy would be interested in a man like him but was in no mood to question it, simply holding Q closer and gave the young man a kiss on the cheek.

“You want to get outta here?  Mine is far if you would like to go someplace a little quieter.”  Q loved to dance, loved the freedom that came from being just another face in the crowd but when James Bond looked at him with that kind of intensity and desire, dancing seemed a lot less important.  The club would still be here next week. Q could guarantee it.  The same guarantee could not be given for 007, no matter how much they both wished to be possible.

_He took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and he said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This man is my destiny_

_He said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

“I think I would prefer one more dance, actually,” James purred.  Spinning Q in a move reminiscent of a waltz more than the more modern setting they were in, James dipped Q back and smiled his most seductive smile before pulling him back up and marveling at the younger man’s wide eyes.  “I’ll teach you to dance properly one day.”  The thought of Q in his arms, the two of them in tuxedos in one of the grand ballrooms James had been to across the world painted a lovely picture for the agent.  “I’ll show you the world, Q, if you let me.”

“As long as there are no planes involved,” Q laughed, but the words came out more breathless than he intended.  Traveling had never been in his plans, content to stay in London with his feet firmly on the ground where they belonged.  And yet, James was already sweeping him off his feet figuratively, why not give it a try in the literal fashion as well.  “Or at least not too many planes,” he hedged.  His eyes held the deep seated fear he had but also the fierce determination that James had always appreciated in his Quartermaster.

_Deep in his eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

_He took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and he said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_He said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This man is my destiny_

_He said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance!"_

As the song continued, the two continued to dance, eyes locked together.  Their bodies moved slower than the music demanded but neither was in a hurry to speed up.  The dance, the seduction, the entire relationship had moved at a snail’s pace but finally, Q closed the distance between them, kissing his agent for the first time.  Both gasped against the others mouth as they kissed, hearts pounding in time with the music and arms tight around each other.  Dancers moved around them, paying no attention to the two men who had eyes for only each other.  Even after the song had ended the two remained close, sharing kisses and looks that were for the other’s eyes only.

Smiling, James asked, “What took you so long?”

“I had to be sure,” was Q’s response.  He kissed James once more as the music started up again.  “But for now, James, just shut up and dance with me.”

 


End file.
